Various applications such as data warehousing, big data, distributed databases and software-as-a-service may utilize a large number of database management systems. These systems may embody various interrelationships expressed by managing databases with similar or identical schemas. For example, in a horizontally-partitioned distributed database, tables possessing a common schema may be managed on a number of computing systems. In other cases, data may be replicated between databases that share a common schema. These and other scenarios may rely on the schema of these databases—or in other words the arrangement of columns, indexes, constraints and other database objects—being similar or identical. However, it may often be necessary to alter database schemas. This task may become increasingly complex as the number of databases under management increases.